The Rules of Love
by Tizzy Gonzalez
Summary: Troy is going to be a hotshot basketball player. Gabriella is going to be a singing sensation. When these two cross paths you would think they're never going to like each other. They start to spend more time together and realize that they could work together but there's just one problem. In order to be together, they would have to break the rules of love. Rated M for language
1. Trailer

AN: I literally just typed this and it's all gone *insert heavy unbelievable crying*. So now I have to do it again except this time _without_ all the long windedness. So once again, without further ado...

 **She was a girl with plans**

(5 y/o Gabriella) _Mommy when I grow up I'm gonna be a singer!_

 **He was** **a boy goals**

(6 y/o Troy) _Daddy when I grow up I'm gonna find a pretty girl and we're gonna get_ married

 **But as** **time went on**

(flashes to 16 y/o Gabriela) _Mom boys are irrelevant. Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top remember?_

(flashes to 17 y/o Troy) _Dad I don't have time for girls. Nothing but net remember?_

 **Their** **plans started align with one another**

(flashes to Gabriella and a record producer) _Gabriella of course you have the job! You'll start in Las Angeles in 2 days. But you do have to find your own male lead._

(flashes to Troy and his dad) _Troy pack up. We're going to L.A. for a while to train with the LAKERS! Our flight leaves in 2 days so that's plenty time to get ready._

 **The only** **thing they we're missing, was the love at first sight part of it**

(flashes to Troy and Gabriella crashing into one another)

 _ **Troy:** Watch it you freak!_

 **Gabi** _Keep your head attached to your shoulders instead of permanently on the field!_

 **Troy:** _Its a court!_

 **But** **they soon** **realized**

 **Troy:** Maybe I am starting to fall for Gabriella. What am I saying? That's against the rules.

 **Gabi:** Maybe I could be feeling something for Troy. Who am I kidding? That boy doesn't have a loving bone in his body.

 **They** **could rewrite the rules of** **love**

 **Troy:** Brie please! I love you!

 **Gabi:** No! The great Troy "Hotshot" Bolton could never fall in love with someone like me right!?

 **They** **just had to break a few of their own to do it.**

(flashes to Troy and Gabriella walking around L.A. separately)

 **Gabeiella:** Okay rule number one, don't meet guys unless it for work...

 **Troy:**...Rule number two is, don't talk to girls if you think they can cause trouble...

 **Both:**...And finally rule number three is, don't ever fall in love.

 **Coming** **Soon**

AN: So what dis you guys think? I'm really hurt that I had to type this all over again but that's just a lesson for writers; ALWAYS save your progress as you work. Well go ahead and click that little button that says review and lets hear those opinions.


	2. Chapter 1: I'll Miss You

**AN:** Hey guys what is going on? You miss me? I missed you guys too. Well as you can see Im trying to make up for lost time as I am working on two stories right now. I wanna be up front with you guys, I don't see this story going past maybe 40 chapters. If it does I garuntee there'll be a sequel. But enough with the chit chat; lets get down to the nitty gritty.

 **Chapter 1: I'll Miss You**

"Mommy I don't wanna go! I want to stay here! I can live with Troy. I asked." Said a 5 year old Gabriella Montez.

"Sweetie mommy knows that you don't want to leave your friend but we have to or mommy won't have a job." explain Maria Montez.

"But Troy said that I can live with him and his daddy."

"Gabriella you can't stay with Troy without asking his father first."

Gabriella was just so sad. If she couldn't stay with her best friend, then who would she have to talk to and watch _Blue's Clues_ with? **(AN: does that still come on? I'm 15 and the last time I saw it was when my brother was 2)**

Suddenly the grief stricken child had the greatest idea in the world.

"Mommy when I grow up I'm gonna be a singer!" Said Gabriella excitedly.

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that my sugarplum?" asked Maria curiously.

"Easy. I'm going to sit on the side of the street, and have a hat for people to throw money in. Then one day someone is going to record me singing and put it on YouTube and someone one famous is going to have to see it! Then we'll be rich and we can come back home!" Gabriella was jumping with excitement.

Maria laughed in amazement at her daughter's knowledge of the internet.

"Well that is a foolproof plan. I don't see how it could possibly fail but Gabi, it could take years for someone to see you sing. Do you really want to go through that pain?" asked Maria.

"No. I guess I'll just never see my best friend again. Can we go say goodbye to him now mommy?" asked a teary eyed Gabriella.

"What makes you think you'll never see him again? You'll see him all the time!" Maria encouraged.

"Can I see him tomorrow?"

"...Come on. Let's go tell Troy and his dad where we will be staying."

"Daddy tell Brie's mommy that she can live with us! We can't watch _Blue's Clues_ together if she's not here. Why can't she just stay with us?" asked 6 year old Troy Bolton.

"Son its not up to us where Brie and her mommy live. Maria got premoted at work so they have to move." explained an exasperated Jack Bolton.

"No she doesn't. She can tell them she's not going."

Jack laughed. "Really? So you want Gabriella and all her toys to live on the streets? What if they get beat up by the other toys?"

"W-w-well Brie's strong. A-a-and she w-wouldn't let anything happen to them." said Troy very shakily.

"Well don't worry son because if Maria takes Gabi to their new home, whe won't have to fight the other toys."

Troy sat while trying to think of another way to get his best friend to stay with him.

Then it hit him. "Daddy! We're gonna get married!"

"Yeah we'll get married and then Gabi can never leave because husbine and knife...or whatever its called... can't be apart!"

Troy was very impressed with his idea and was on his way searching for the perfect ring to give his soon-to-be wife from a cereal box.

Jack on the other hand...

"Troy. Son you can't get married at your age and certainly not because you're afraid to lose your best friend."

 _Ding-dong_

Jack sighs and opens the door. He opens the door to a red-faced 5 year old along with her tired mother.

"BRIE!"

"TROY!"

The children run to each other and hug as if they'd never hugged before.

"Hi Maria. I take it she took the news pretty well." Jack says inquisitively

"She took it better than I initially thought she would. How about Troy? Is he okay?" Maria replied.

"Well that would depend on your definition of okay. If by okay you mean is he running around looking for a ring to purpose with then yes he's perfect."

"Oh dear. I'd hoped he would've taken it better than she did. She's so upset about leaving him behind. Do you know she asked if she could put him in her bag and sneak him onto the plane with us?"

The parents just watched their children in their last few moments together for what everyone thought would only be months at a time.

"Brie I don't want you to leave. Why can't you just stay?" Troy asked

"I know but my mommy says that we won't be apart long. That we'll always talk." Replied Gabriella.

"Well, if you have to go then I want you to have this." Troy said giving her his basketball pillow from his bed.

"Thank you so much Troy. I promise I'll take care of it at my new house. Here, I want you to have this too."

It was her flower hair piece that she always wore.

"But Brie, you love this. How can you give it away?"

"The same way you're giving me your pillow. Its a friendly exchange. We'll give them back when we see each other again."

"Deal. In really gonna miss you. Promise you won't find a new best friend?" Troy says in the smallest voice possible

"I won't. And promise you won't watch Blue's Clues with anyone else?"

"I would never."

"Gabriella, Troy. Its time for Gabi to go!" yelled Jack up the stairs.

As the two walked down the stairs they held each other's hand.

"Bye Troy. I'll miss you." cried Gabriella as she was placed inside the car holding the pillow that would no longer sit in the blue basketball room.

"Bye bye Gabi. Ill see you soon." said Troy as he tried his best not to cry.

Soon the car was pulling off down the street and Troy looked uo at his dad.

"Did you find out where they were staying daddy?"

Jack grimised as he remembered the exact thing her forgot.

"No son I didn't but dont worry. I'll ask. You wanna go in and watch some tv?"

Troy shook his head "No. I just wanna sit in my room all day."

"Do you think sitting in your room is really the answer? You don't think you'll be more sad?" Jack said concerned for his son.

Troy sat thinking 'How can I ever get over my best friend leaving?' and suddenly he got an idea.

"Daddy, when I grow up, I'm going to find a pretty girl and we're gonna get married." Troy said with a grin.

"Oh really? And just where do you plan to find this girl?" Jack asked curious about his son's knowledge of women.

"Easy. Wherever Brie is, I'll just go there and hopefully I'll meet her all over again. Because we're gonna be apart for a long time so she probably won't remember me by then."

Jack stood puzzled. "Okay son thats good. But what makes you thunk you guys won't see each other? Youll see eav other plenyy."

"Can we go see her tomorrow?" Troy asks smartly

"...so how about some pizza yeah?" Jack asks knowing he diesnt have the abswer his clid wants.

"Sure."

That night, Jack called Maria to figure out where exactly it was that they were living so that the kids could stay in touch.

While Gabriella was getting ready for bed, she looked at a picture of her and Troy at the park and began to cry.

"Goodnight Troy. I love you." she said as she rolled over and went to sleep.

At the Bolton residence something similar was going on. Troy was getting ready for bed when he saw a drawing that he and Gabriella made one day at school and began to get sad.

"Goodnight Brie. I love you." he said as he rolled over and went to sleep.

Jack and Maria both heard their children's final statements of the night and sighed.

"It won't be forever." they both said not knowing how incredibly wrong they both were.

 **AN:** Okay everyone so that was the first chapter. What do you guys think? I personally really liked it but I think I'm biased. Lol. Btw, any spelling/grammar errors you find were totally made by me. I have the Fanfiction app on my phone and when you type chapters on the app, it doesn't automatically correct or enter anything. So I literally have to read through and capitalize and correct errors because I don't want you guys to think that, I don't put everything i have into writing these stories for you all.

The next few chapters should be up within the next few days for this story as well as Age Is Just A Number because I am on winter break all week! *screaming* YAY!

So go ahead and let me know what you all thought of this chapter and dont forget that the little button sitting directly underneath this message or, im not sure where it is, but it's blue. Don't forget that that button is a friend of mine and he loves knowing ehat yiu guys think.

~Wildcat Child06


End file.
